Water service lines generally provide water to residential and commercial buildings from a public or privately owned water main. To do this, individual service lines typically branch off the main line and pass through a water meter, which records the amount of water passing through the meter, before delivering the water to the building. However, it is not uncommon for such branch service lines to experience a reduction in water flow due to build-up, such as mineral build-up, somewhere within the line. Correcting such flow reductions typically requires the excavation, removal and replacement of a portion of the service line, which is expensive and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques in repairing water service lines that are experiencing reduced water flow.